Origins
by TheBlueFoxy
Summary: Its a story and you should read it! Blue x Black
1. Its time!

_Life, an element that creates this world. Life is strange and unknown in most cases. It could make you wonder what life does to you. Sometimes, it can make you feel amazing or it can make you feel broken inside. This story is based off of the youtube series ( that was canceled ), its about two people who have the same feelings for each other. But how long will it last?_

 _Now enjoy!_

 _TheBlueFoxSFM x BlackFnaf200_


	2. The First Chapter!

Chapter 1

Origins

 _The story starts out on a rainy day in the middle of the night. Many people walk down the street with umbrellas and raincoats. All of them were yellow, but one was_ _ **Blue.**_ _That Blue one was our main character, Andrew, who lives in his very own penthouse with his best friends who are neighbors with him. He walked across the street toward his house. He went up his stairs, unlocked the door, and walked in. He slowly closed the door looking at the couch…that was snoring?_

 _Andrew slowly snuck behind the couch and peeked at who it was. There was a blanket over him. He slowly inched his hand to the blanket scared. Finally, he grabbed it and pulled it a little part of it off him._

 _ **Andrew's Pov**_

 _I lifted the blanket to find one of my best friends, Sebastion (Seb), sleeping on my couch. I laughed a little because he was in a sorta funny position on the couch with his feet leaning off the couch and the other one over the back of it. I put the blanket over him carefully._

 _Andrew: *He had a rough day, let him sleep.*_

 _I went to my bed and laid down still laughing. I looked at the empty spot next to my bed._

 _Andrew: *Sighs*_

 _I turned off the light and went to sleep._

 _ **Normal Pov**_

 _He hasn't been feeling very well. He has everything that he has ever wanted, but one thing…_

 _ **Love**_


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 2

The Next Day…

 _The next day starts off with knocking at Andrew's door. He opens it to all his friends standing there smiling._

 _Andrew: Hey guys, what are you doing this early?_

 _They start giggling to each other. Andrew just stood there confused._

 _Andrew: Alright, what did I miss?_

 _They all calmed down for a moment for them to speak._

 _Dragon: Do you know where *giggling loudly* Seb is?_

 _Andrew: Yeah, he's on my couch. Why?_

 _Dragon: Well, we kinda let him drink a glass of wine from my house before we went to your house._

 _Andrew: And?_

 _Dragon: And we might've got him drunk last night. So when you got home…_

 _Andrew: Is that why he's in my bed?_

 _Dragon: Y-yes?_

 _Andrew: I thought he was just sleeping over._

 _Dragon: No, he passed out drunk._

 _Andrew: One second…_

 _Andrew walked over to Seb and threw him out of the couch._

 _Seb: Ughhhh, why did you do that?_

 _Andrew: You were drunk on my couch last night. But I have a question?_

 _Seb: Okay, shoot._

 _Andrew: Did you have a good nap my little princess?_

 _Seb: U-ummm, okay bye!_

 _He ran out the door bumping into Dragon._

 _Seb: Sorry!_

 _Dragon laughed so hard she fell backwards into the grass. Seb stood there naked and confused._

 _Dragon: Okay, bye hon! *Laughs*_

 _Seb just ran away without any words. He ran across the road pass a few kids. The kids screamed and yelled "Mommy!"._

 _Dragon laughed so much, Andrew was giggling, and the other were following up what happened._

 _Dragon: This will be a fun day, now won't it?_

 _Everyone agreed and walked to the park together, hoping that Sebastian comes back with clothes on!_

 _So far, almost everything seems right!_


	4. Late Again

Late Again…

Origins

 _Everyone rushed to the park so they could set up the picnic. They all brought their own things to the picnic like snacks, blankets, or books to read._

 _Andrew: Alright, when is everyone coming?_

 _Dragon: They should be here now, I thought we were late._

 _Andrew: Hmm, I'll call them._

 _Dragon started laying the blankets down in the grass and setting up the food while Andrew called everyone._

 **At Spy's apartment room…**

 _ **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! R-**_

 _ **Spy: Hello?**_

 _ **Andrew: Me and Dragon are waiting at the park already. Where are you guys?**_

 _ **Spy: I don't know, we were told to start heading out at 2:00.**_

 _ **Andrew: It is 2:00! Did you get everything ready? Is everyone ready?**_

 _ **Spy: Yes, everyone else is upstairs waiting while I'm playing Fortnite.**_

 _ **Andrew: Did you win?**_

 _ **Spy: Yes I did! Final kill was a golden scar on a rocket!**_

 _ **Andrew: WOW, GREAT JO—I mean, not the point!**_

 _ **Spy: Do we start heading to the park now?**_

 _ **Andrew: Duh! And hurry up!**_

 _ **Spy: Alright, we'll meet you there! Bye!**_

 _ **Andrew: Bye!**_

 _ **Beep!**_

 **Back at the park…**

 _Beep!_

 _Dragon: So, what are they doing?_

 _Andrew: Turns out that Spy's clock is wrong and they didn't know when to leave._

 _Dragon: Oh, now that's just sad._

 _Andrew: The most worse thing that could happen if you had no clean clothes._

 _Dragon: Yeah! *Laughing*_

 _Andrew: Also, Spy won another Fortnite battle!_

 _Dragon: Golden Scar while riding a rocket?_

 _Andrew: Golden Scar while riding a rocket!_

 _Dragon: Yeah! I knew he would do it after two weeks!_

 _Andrew: This will be a while…_

 **20 Minutes Later…**

 _Everyone finally arrives to the park in time for the picnic. Andrew was eating an apple on the blanket while same was sleep against him._

 _Andrew: Thank god you guys are here!_

 _Spy: I brought some snacks!_

 _Scout: What am I doing here?_

 _Ennard: Hey guys!_

 _Andrew: This is a friend/family picnic, please don't ruin it._

 _Scout: Spy literally grabbed me by the arm from work and took me here._

 _Spy: He said friend/family picnic, not an "Everyone but Scout" picnic._

 _Scout: Whatever, I guess I could take a break from making my guns._

 _Andrew: Your WHA—_

 _Scout: *Whispering* If you judge me by what I do, I will stab you in the ass while you sleep. Understand me little pervert?_

 _Andrew: And no cursing too! Now lets have fun!_

 _Dragon: I *yawn* agree._

 _Spy: It smells cheesy here!_

 _Cheesy: Did some say CHEESY?_

 _Cheesy fell out of the tree and onto Scout._

 _Spy: I said it!_

 _Dragon: Ah yes, Cheese Time is here!_

 _Andrew: Everyone is here but Sebastian._

 _Spy: Don't worry, he's watching some cartoons before he heads over._

 _Dragon: *Snicker*_

 _Andrew: What?_

 _Dragon: Are we missing someone?_

 _Andrew: I don't think so._

 _Cheesy: Heehee, you sure?_

_Andrew: Yes, I'm very sure that I don't know who else we are missing._

 _Spy: Girls are weird sometimes…_

 _Dragon: You are forgetting…_

 _Dragon and Cheesy: YOUR BOYFRIEND BLACK!_

 _Andrew was suddenly stunned in place with a huge blush on his face._

 _Andrew: B-Boyfriend? We are j-just friends._

 _Dragon: I ship it!_

 _Cheesy: I ship you and Seb!_

 _Dragon: *Blushing* Ok, that's enough._

 _Scout: Yes please, I'm gonna barf. I'm happy that you all have girls (and a guy), but shouldn't we be—_

 _Cheesy: There he is!_

 _Black ran up the hill and fell over onto the blanket._

 _Black: Ahh, I-I-I need water. *Huff* Huff*_

 _Spy: Sup Black._

 _Black: Not the time Spy, but sup._

 _Cheesy: Look Black, its Andrew!_

 _Andrew and Black: *Blushes* Hi_

 _Spy: Let the fun begin!_

 _Ennard: I brought beer!_

 _Dragon slapped the beer far into the sky._

 _Dragon: NOO!_

 _Ennard: Aww!_

 _The beer soon went into orbit and started to float in space. An astronaut saw it floating toward the ship. He then caught it!_

 _Astronaut #1: Haha, score!_

 _Astronaut #2: Lucky…_


	5. Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare

Origins

 _It was a great idea of the whole picnic idea. Everyone got together, ate some food, played games, and had fun. Andrew was proud that he brought everyone together (A little mad that Spy dragged him out of work). So yeah, they ate the snacks they brought and then decided to play games. And this was getting interesting…_

 _Cheesy: I have an idea!_

 _Dragon: What?_

 _Cheesy: Let's play Truth or Dare!_

 _Spy: Heh heh, that little kid game? Please, I'll do anything. I'm the king of it baby!_

 _Dragon: Oh really?_

 _Spy: Mmhm!_

 _Andrew: Alright then! Lets play Truth or Dare!_

 _(Black is now to his real name again)_

 _Tyler: All right! Who's going first?_

 _Ennard: I do, I dare Dragon to kiss me!_

 _Dragon: No, we all didn't agree to you being it!_

 _Cheesy: But it's a dare, you have to do it._

 _Dragon: (Oh shit) U-umm, where at?_

 _Ennard: Lips :3_

 _Dragon: Uh uh uh uh uh uh…_

 _Dragon passes out on Cheesy's lap._

 _Cheesy: Well, anyone else?_

 _Ennard: (Aww)_

 _Spy: Me! Me! Me! Me!_

 _Spy: Tyler, truth or dare?_

 _Tyler: Dare_

 _Spy: I dare you to lay your entire face into Dragon's boobs._

 _Tyler was in full shock hearing that. Spy starting giving the most evilest smile ever._

 _Spy: It's a dare, so you do it._

 _Tyler: F-Fine._

 _He lifted Dragon's top part of her shirt and took her bras off. Then pull her shirt down so he can faceplant into them._

 _Tyler: *Gulp*_

 _Then he put his entire face into her furry boobs. And at the worst timing, Dragon woke up._

 _Dragon: Is it over? Did I do my—_

 _Dragon stared at Tyler in a full scared panic._

 _Dragon: Why are you…_

 _Tyler: *Muffled* Spy dared me to do this._

 _Dragon looked at Spy in a stern look. Spy started to sweat and smile._

 _Spy: Heheheheh, oops._

 _Cheesy: Wow, you're right Andrew. This is getting interesting._

 _Andrew: Lets make it more interesting! Dragon…_

 _Dragon: Y-yes?_

 _Andrew: I dare you to kiss_ _ **Cheesy!**_

 _Dragon and Cheesy: What?!_

 _Andrew: And I get to record it! *Holds up camera*_

 _They both looked at each other with worried faces._

 _Andrew: Just a little payback, nothing too big. Anyways, 3,2,1…_

 _Kiss!_

 _Dragon and Cheesy kissed and everyone was laughing. Andrew was recording the entire thing._

 _Dragon started drinking water and spitting it out._

 _Dragon: Eww!_

 _Cheesy just kept staring in the sky, hoping that will never happen again._

 _Tyler: Scout, I dare you to watch an entire episode of Barney and Friends. I was going to give the dare to Andrew…_

 _Andrew: Hey!_

 _Tyler: …but you know, he did a solid good dare._

 _Andrew: Aww!_

 _Scout: (Oh shit, not Barney)_

 _Spy gave his phone to Scout and played an episode of Barney and Friends on Netflix._

 **24 Minutes later…**

 _Scout was crying behind a tree watching it while we waited._

 _Scout: Please stop it! I can't take it!_

 _ **I love you, you love me. We're best friends for—**_

 _Scout threw the phone into the lake._

 _Scout: Fuck you Barney! *Two middle fingers*_

 _He turned around to see everyone scared of him._

 _Scout: What?!_

 _Everyone but Scout: N-Nothing._

 _Scout: Good!_

 _Dragon: Andrew, I dare you.._

 _Andrew: (Oh no!)_

 _Dragon: …to kiss Tyler._

 _Everyone gasped in silence. Andrew and Tyler looked at each other blushing._

 _Andrew: I-I-I umm…_

 _Dragon: Its just payback, nothing too big. :3_

 _Andrew started walking backwards, Tyler looked at him confused._

 _Andrew: I-I got to go s-somewhere._

 _Andrew started running away from everyone else._

 _Dragon: Too much?_

 _Everyone looked at her._

 _Dragon: What? He dared me to kiss Cheese!_

 _Tyler started to follow Andrew back home._

 _Spy: Don't you all see? They both don't feel ready about this. Give it more time._

 _Ennard: Beer anyone?_

 _Everyone: NO!_

 _Ennard: Aww!_

 **Back at the Penthouse…**

 _Tyler walked onto the stairs and noticed that the front door was left open. He walked in and heard crying upstairs._


	6. Unbreakable Hearts

Unbreakable Hearts…

Origins

 _Tyler snuck up the stairs slowly and continued listening. He check for which room he was in until he heard small sobbing in the bathroom. Tyler knocked on the door, hoping he would let him talk with him._

 _Nothing…_

 _He started to walk away until Andrew finally asked, "Who's there?"_

 _Tyler: Its me Tyler, are you okay?_

 _Andrew: *Sniff* I'm fine, just wait downstairs. I'll be right there in a second._

 _Tyler: Okay._

 _Tyler did as he said and plopped onto the couch. While he waited, he decided to play Fortnite._

 **20 Minutes Later…**

 _Andrew came downstairs finally, he looked a bit more calm. He sat down on the couch next to him and turned facing him. (Who just died on Fortnite 32 times.) Tyler decided to stop playing so he doesn't end up throwing the console out the window._

 _Tyler: Alright, are you feeling better?_

 _Andrew: A little, but we need to talk._

 _Tyler: Sure, what is it?_

 _Andrew: You know how Dragon and Cheesy makes comments about you and me together?_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Yes?_

 _Andrew: I was thinking…_

 _Tyler: Yeah?_

 _Andrew: That you and me should…_

 _Tyler: *Blushes deeper* YES?_

 _Andrew: Spend the night at my Penthouse?_

 _Tyler wasn't expecting that answer, but its better than what he was thinking. It was a bit more *anti-climatic* than he thought._

 _Tyler: Sure! We could try to hangout, just you and me?_

 _Andrew smiled._

 _Andrew: You and me._

 _Tyler giggled with joy, then hugged me._

 _Andrew kept thinking about the real reason why he wanted to hangout…_

… _ **to prove that he had the same feelings for him.**_


	7. A Night for Two

A Night for Two…

Origins

As they continued talking together, the moon started to rise.

Tyler: Well, its time to start having fun!

Andrew: Alright! I muted our phones so we can't be interrupted.

Tyler: Good idea, hopefully nothing too important will come up.

Andrew: So, what should we do first?

Tyler: Hmmm….

Tyler started looking at the shelf filled with DVDs and books.

Tyler: Wanna watch a movie?

Andrew: Sure! Popcorn?

Tyler: Extra Butter?

Andrew: Extra Butter!

Andrew went into the kitchen and started cooking the popcorn while Tyler searched for the perfect movie.

Andrew: Hey Tyler…

Tyler: Yes?

Andrew: I added extra *exotic* butter to it!

Tyler: OMG, hahaha!

Andrew looked at his bowl of chocolate. He had an beautiful idea.

Tyler looked at the movie options that he picked…

*Friday the 13th, the horror series*

*20 Ways to Love*

Or…

*The Lego Movie*

Tyler: Hey Andrew, what's your favorite? Friday the 13th, 20 Ways to Love, or The Lego Movie?

Andrew: We could try the Lego Movie?

Tyler: Alright!

Tyler opened the movie case and threw the disk into the PS4. (Missed) He threw again. (Nailed it!)

Andrew came out with the popcorn, smelled like butter and chocolate.

Tyler smelled the air of butter and chocolate.

Tyler: Oooh, that smells amazing! What did you add? 

Andrew: I melted up my own butter and added chocolate pieces to it.

Tyler: Yum!

Andrew: Here's yours! Made it extra Buttery-Chocolaty!

Tyler: Heheh, thanks.

Andrew: I'll go get mine, I made it extra, extra, extra buttery!

Tyler: Alright, I'll set everything up.

Tyler grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it down on the couch. Then he laid on it with his feet at the end.

Tyler: Perfect!

Andrew: Got it! And my hands are burning! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Tyler: You okay?

Andrew: Yup, just a little burn. Nothing this guy can't handle.

Tyler: *Blushes* Sure, whatever. Anyways, hurry up.

Andrew quickly sat down on the couch in front of his feet. He placed both popcorn buckets on the floor.

Andrew: Its kinda freezing in here, don't you think?

Tyler: Yeah, your AC is acting funky.

Andrew: Screw that, I'm not gonna get up and fix it.

Tyler: Alright, umm…

Andrew: What?

Tyler: Wanna share the blanket with *Blushes* me?

Andrew: Sure, if you don't mind.

Tyler: Go on ahead.

Andrew lifted the blanket and slid into the covers. He wrapped the drooped covers from the floor and laid on then. (Basically, a burrito wrap)

Andrew: Alright, start the movie. *Grabs popcorn*

 **30 Minutes into the movie…**

As they watched the movie, Andrew noticed that Tyler was holding his hand. He didn't know how to react, so he laid under him slightly. Tyler saw him slide under him, he was a bit surprised. He wrapped his arm around him and the other arm under him. (Hugging/Holding him from behind)

Andrew started to blush as well as Tyler did. Somewhere during the movie, Andrew fell asleep next to him. So, Tyler turned off the TV and got off the couch.

He grabs him and carries him up the stairs toward the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and pulled in the covers for him. Then just when he about to go home, Andrew grabbed his arm.

Andrew: Where you going?

Tyler: Home, I don't want to bother you.

Andrew: Nah, its fine. Come lay down with me.

Tyler blushed a deep red once he heard that.

Tyler: R-Really?

Andrew: Yeah, come on over here.

Tyler laid in the bed and faced Andrew.

Tyler: Thanks.

Andrew: No Problem! Remember, we must spend the night together. Including sleepovers.

Tyler: Oh, sorry.

Andrew: Don't be sorry. Now, good night.

Tyler: Good Night.

Andrew passed out, but before Tyler did…

…he crawled up to him and kissed his cheek.

Tyler: Night.

Then he passed out.


	8. Here Comes the Airplane!

Here comes the airplane!

Origins

 _After what happened yesterday, you would think that Andrew and Tyler would be more than friends. Anyways, it was a new day for Andrew, another chance to tell him his feelings for him. Its also for Tyler to admit his feelings for Andrew too. First thing Andrew heard was birds chirping, cars and people making their usually noise. Then he thought he heard an alarm, but just ignored it and continued listening to the outside world. Then his eyes shot open in realization, turning his head toward the phone that was ringing, and picked it up._

 _ **Hey Andrew, what took you so long to pick up.**_

 _ **Andrew: Mmmm, what time is it?**_

 _ **Its in the middle of the afternoon, 1:32 I'd say.**_

 _Andrew shot out of bed like a rocket and started groaning._

 _Andrew: Ow, my head! It feels like my brain is made of rock._

 _ **That's called a headache, remember that?**_

 _ **Andrew: No shit Spy, I'm not that "braindead".**_

 _ **Ha, good one! And I'm not Spy, its Bloody.**_

 _ **Andrew: Oh, hey Bloody. How are you?**_

 _ **Bloody: Why do I have to wake you up? Tyler is literally with you, he could just easily wake you up.**_

 _ **Andrew: Yeah….wait—he's still HERE?**_

 _ **Bloody: Yeah, everyone was suppose to meet up at Starbucks a few hours ago, but you were sleeping in. So Tyler decided to stay with you until you woke. Isn't that sweet?**_

 _ **Andrew: *Blushing* Yeah, it is.**_

 _ **Bloody: Well, I got to go. Dragon is making a statue of you with her food.**_

 _ **Andrew: Heh, I'll be here in a minute.**_

 _ **Click**_

 _Just before he left the room, he saw a note on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and began reading:_

 _ **Morning Sleepyhead! I'm making breakfast downstairs, stay upstairs! :3**_

 _ **Tyler**_

 _Andrew: Oh ok, lets hope that he is wearing a pink apron. (Betting on it)_

 _ **10 Minutes Later…**_

 _Tyler opened the door and slid in with a tray. No Apron though._

 _Tyler: Morning Andrew! Did you enjoy your 6 hour nap?_

 _Andrew: I guess, I felt so relaxed yesterday. I've never felt that way before…_

 _Tyler: Well, I made pancakes, sausages, eggs with melted cheese over it, and some egg nog I brought from home._

 _Andrew: Egg nog?  
_

_Tyler: I knew how much you loved my Egg Nog, so I decided to make this a special breakfast—_

 _Andrew: From a special person?_

 _Tyler: I guess so. Anyways, here you go._

 _Tyler laid the tray on the bed in front of him._

 _Andrew reached for the fork, but Tyler took it._

 _Tyler: But since you woke up late, I have to feed you myself. :3_

 _Andrew: Oh, sorry :3_

 _He scooped up some eggs and sausages together in one pile._

 _Tyler: Open up!_

 _Andrew: Heehee, okay._

 _Andrew opens his mouth for Tyler to feed him. Then he started chewing it._

 _Tyler: Well? What do you think?_

 _Andrew continued chewing, but then he stopped…_

 _Tyler: Are you oka-_

 _Tyler was interrupted by Andrew giving him a hug._

 _Andrew: Its perfect!_

 _Tyler wrapped his arms around him in a hug._

 _Tyler: I knew you would love it!_

 _Andrew: Thank you Tyler._

 _Tyler: You are very welcome, now lets eat this up before it goes to waste!_

 _Andrew: *Nods* Right._

 _For the past 40 minutes, Tyler was feeding Andrew like a baby and Andrew was laughing like one. They both had a grin on their faces for the entire 40 minutes._

 _Now it was time to tell Tyler his feelings, he felt worried._

 _Andrew: Hey Tyler, I-I have a confession to make…_

 _Tyler: Sure, what is it?_

 _Andrew: I-I have f—_

 _ **Boom!**_

 _A huge explosion busted through the neighborhood. Everyone was too busy to notice it, but there was a black figure of a rabbit standing in the street._

 _Tyler: WHAT WAS THAT?!_

 _Andrew: I-I don't know, but its down there!_

 _Tyler looked out the window and saw a dark red and blue bunny standing on the road._

 _Tyler: Come on!_

 _Tyler's sword appeared in his hand as he ran out the door. Andrew grabbed a gun from his closet and followed him._

 _Then there were screams of Spy…_


	9. Jessica Grey

Jessica Grey

Origins

There are 3 alternate universes out there, one is this world, one is Andrew's world, and one in the real world. Every time something terrible happens in one world, it corrupts the other two in a similar way. If Andrew and Tyler had a fight and broke up, it would affect something like that to happen in one of the other universes. Either way…

 _ **It already happened to us.**_

 _Andrew and Tyler ran outside and saw who that was._

 _Tyler: S-Sebastian?_

 _Nightmare Sebastian: N-No, it's Nightmare. I am—_

 _Andrew: Are you angry that you couldn't open the pickle jar?_

 _Nightmare Sebastian: WHAT, N-NO! I WANT ANDREW TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY._

 _Andrew: Us laughing at you because you looked cute naked?_

 _Dragon: Its true, it's very cute to see him look like an actual rabbit!_

 _Nightmare Sebastian: WAIT *Turns back into normal form*_

 _Sebastian: Did you call me cute?_

 _Dragon: Yes?_

 _Sebastian: Well, I think you are—_

 _Andrew: Hot, he said you're hot!_

 _Sebastian blushed like crazy after what Andrew just said._

 _Sebastian: Bye!_

 _Sebastian runs away on all fours, then everyone noticed that after he turned back to normal, his clothes ripped off. Everyone started laughing, mostly Dragon. :3_

 _Dragon: LOOK, ITS MY CUTE WITTLE BUNNY ON ALL FOURS!_

 _Dragon laughed so much until she started crying._

 _Dragon: Oh god! That was funny!_

 _Andrew: Wow, I bet he is gonna be "hopping" mad after that._

 _Scout: No Andrew, no puns._

 _Andrew: Awww!_

 _After that whole incident, a black patrol vehicle drove down to the penthouse. A lady got out of the car and walked to the front door. She was walking in heels and she look kind of pissed. She knocked a few times for an answer. Next thing you knew, the door opened and Tyler was on the other side._

 _Tyler: Hello, who are you? (Eww, she wears a black dress?)_

 _My name is Jessica Grey, Ms. Grey for short. I am the Head of the AMD, we heard that there was an attack in your neighborhood. Is this true?_

 _Tyler: Umm, yes. But we took care of it and it won't happen again._

 _Jessica: Yes, but can we be sure that monster won't do it again?_

 _Tyler: Monster? No, that's my friend. His forms of himself that represents his feelings. His normal self is basically our amazing friend. His dark self is called his nightmare, we've been trying to help him get rid of it._

 _Jessica: So he turns into a monster when his feelings…. change?_

 _Tyler: Yes._

 _Jessica: Fine, if it ever happens again, bring him to me. We can try to save him…_

 _Tyler: But?  
_

_Jessica: But this means that you won't see your friend for a limit of two years._

 _Tyler: Why two years?!_

 _Jessica: If he's this powerful, imagine what his powers can help us with._

 _Tyler: With what?  
_

_Jessica: We can use his powers for weapons, technology, power modules…_

 _Tyler: WHAT, NO. HE'S OUR BEST FRIEND! WE AREN'T LETTING YOU DO THESE EXPERIMENTS WITH HIM._

 _Jessica: Why?_

 _Tyler: Because we can't_ _ **risk**_ _losing him!_

 _Jessica: Of course you want him to stay, but think of how much damage he can cause on public property? If I let him run loose, then the police will take him away instead. Maybe they might call in the military if he does more than destroy…_

 _Tyler: What more can he do?_

 _Jessica: He could… well…._ _ **Kill?**_

 _Tyler: Please just leave, I'll handle it!_

 _Jessica: Alright, if he does cause problems… they will hurt him with brute—_

 _Jessica was interrupted by Tyler shutting the door on her face._

 _Jessica: …force._

 _Tyler went upstairs and sat down on the bed next to me._

 _Andrew: Jessica?_

 _Tyler: Yeah…_

 _Andrew: Forget about her, lets go to the carnival tomorrow!_

 _Tyler: The carnival?_

 _Andrew: Yeah, the Summer Carnival. Wanna go?_

 _Tyler: Yeah, but I think we should tell—_

 _Andrew grabs his hand blushing hot steam, Tyler did as well._

 _Andrew: Please?_

 _Tyler thought about it for a minute before answering and Andrew was thinking something else…_

 _Andrew: *Thinking* I could finally admit my feelings to him._

 _Tyler: *Thinking* I can tell him how I feel about him._

 _Then they both agreed on going to the Summer Carnival without telling anyone else…_

 _And as for Sebastion, he's having "fun" with Dragon._


	10. The Carnival

The Carnival

Origins

 _Today was the day it ends, where Andrew and Tyler finally admit feelings for each other. The Summer Carnival is a special event that is ONLY hosted in Summer and is known for its best food, fun games, and they even have laser tag. (Which you'll see later in the chapter) :3_

 _The sun began to fade away as the moon lit up the sky. It looked beautiful, perfect for a romantic couple. The lights on the rides began to sparkle up and reflect light beams across the Yard. The air smelled with Hot Dogs, Popcorn, Chocolate covered marshmallows, and Hamburgers. Families began to run around the Carnival with their kids. Cars began to pull up to the parking lot as well as buses, trucks, vans filled with girl scouts, and more cars with more families._

 _Once Andrew and Tyler drove to the Carnival, almost all the parking spaces were full of vehicles. So, they decided to drive up a peaceful hill with nothing but a tree on top. They parked the car on the hill and continued toward the Carnival._

 _They walked down the path leading around the Carnival._

 _Tyler: So, what would you like to do first?_

 _Andrew: Usually, when I go to Carnivals, we find a ride. But I have a change of plans for this special occasion._

 _Tyler: What do you mean by that?_

 _Andrew: Be right back!_

 _Andrew ran into the building where you register for a Fun Pass that grants you special things. Here are the passes:_

 _Bronze Pass: This pass allows you to ride any ride without a ticket. (1 Week)_

 _Silver Pass: This pass grants a discount on any food vendors. (2 Months_

 _Gold Pass: This pass pays for everything on your trip. (4 Months)_

 _Premium Pass: This pass can be used for a year! (1 Year)_

 _Tyler wonders what pass he will get, probably a Silver Pass because he isn't that rich. Then Andrew rushes out in a happy way._

 _Andrew: Oh Tyler! Guess what?!_

 _Tyler: What?_

 _Andrew: They ran out of Silver Passes! GEE, if only we had a pass…_

 _Tyler: What are you doing now?_

 _Andrew tripped on purpose off the hill._

 _Andrew: Oops, I dropped something!_

 _Tyler picked up two passes off the grass. He was shocked to see that they were both Premium Passes._

 _Tyler: H-How did you get this?!_

 _Andrew: Remember my birthday money that I saved up for?_

 _Tyler: You bought these with your Birthday money? Why?_

 _Andrew: Well, I did want to buy a car with the money I could save up, but…_

 _Tyler: But what?_

 _Andrew: *Blushes* Spending time with you is more important than a car._

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Aww, thanks!_

 _Andrew: No problemo! Now let's go have some fun!_

 _Then for the past 3 hours, they have been having fun nonstop. Later, they have played all the rides, ate everything (not literally everything), and won a few games. But then they saw one game that they didn't see yet…_

 _Tyler: Hey, we haven't tried Laser Tag yet. Wanna go for it?_

 _Andrew: Sure! (Even though he feels sick to his stomach)_

 _They walked up to the ticket checker and showed them their passes._

 _Ticket Clerk: Welcome to Laser Tag! We need two more players to join the battle!_

 _Tyler held out his hand to Andrew. "Coming?" he asks._

 _Andrew: Nah, I'm good! I need to let my stomach rest._

 _Tyler walked inside the building while Andrew stayed behind for a bit._

 _ **20 Minutes Later…**_

 _Tyler came out of the building in a giggling fit._

 _Tyler: OMG, Andrew guess what?_

 _He held up a trophy over his head._

 _Tyler: S-See? What do you thi—_

 _Andrew wasn't on the bench, Tyler then checked the stalls for him. Nope. Then he got a message from answer on his phone._

 _ **Meet me at the hill where the car is!**_

 _Tyler was confused because he didn't know what he meant by that._

 _Tyler: *Thinking* What? Are we leaving already?_

 _Tyler walked up the hill where they parked the car. He saw Andrew next to the tree looking off the cliff. Tyler sat next to him and turn to him._

 _Tyler: Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?_

 _Andrew: Of course not, you are okay. It's just that…_

 _Tyler: Its what?_

 _Andrew: Its…..well…..I-I have a-a fe—_

 _Tyler grabs both of his shoulders and smiled._

 _Tyler: You can tell me, I won't bite._

 _Andrew: I-I kind of…. L-Like…. you._

 _Tyler was shocked, he didn't know that he felt the same way. Then Andrew covered his face in embarrassment. Tyler pulled both of his hands away from his face and smiled. He laid his hand on Andrew face. (Cheek)_

 _And then he lightly kissed him._

 _Tyler: Me too…_


	11. An Unexpected Guest

An Unexpected Guest…

Origins

" _ **That feeling when you don't want to let go of someone. Losing him would just shatter myself into the empty void. Every time I try to keep this together, it falls apart again and again and again.**_

 _ **But they forgot that you can't break true love…**_

 **Dragon's POV**

 _I just kept thinking about what Sebastian is doing now. He's been awfully quiet ever since *snickers* never mind._

 _Blu: OMG, THE TV WON'T TURN ON!_

 _Me: Jeez, you don't have to yell about it. What's the problem?_

 _Blu: I just said the problem!_

 _Me: What was it?_

 _Blu: The TV…_

 _Me: Yes?_

 _Blu: …won't turn on, I have the remote._

 _He picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza and showed her._

 _Me: Blu, that's a piece of pizza._

 _Blu: REALLY?! Lets see if you are correct…_

 _He took a bite of the pizza, he frowned._

 _Blu: I stand corrected—WAIT!_

 _Me: What?_

 _Blu: What does the remote taste like?_

 _Me: *Sighs* Try it then._

 _Blu tossed the remote into his mouth and started to chew it. I see bits of the remote flinging around in his mouth. Then I heard knocking at the door, so I stopped giving Blu the funny stares and went to answer the door._

 _I opened the door and then…_

 _N-No way, is that—_

 _Blu: *Mumbling* Wulia!_

 _Wulia: Hewo!_

 _Me: Julia! *Hugs*_

 _Julia: Aww! *Hugs*_

 _(Squish :3)_

 _Blu spit out the remains of the remote (rest in pieces XD) and hugged Julia._

 _I watched as Blu jumped onto Julia and hugged her tightly. I even saw Julia and Blu blushing, this will get interesting. :3_

 _Julia started lightly kissing him under the table. (The table didn't mind)_

 _Then I ran out of the room quickly because I heard grunting and moaning. I got onto my phone and told everyone that Julia came back._

 _Everyone said "yay" or "I'm coming over", but I didn't get a message from Andrew or Tyler. I sent a test message to them, it said "Message blocked". So they blocked me? Then I figured out what they were doing…_

 _Me: They are finally having SEX, HEHHEHEEHHEHEHHE!_

 _Then she turned to the kitchen window to see sperm flying on the window._

" _Oh for god sake!"_

 _Then my phone made a DING sound, so I checked it and I got excited…_

 _ **We will be gone for the rest of the day at the Carnival. Don't bother us guys!**_

 _ **Signed, Abraham Lincoln. (Jk guys, its me Blue!)**_

…

" _That's the sex talk…"_


	12. The Night Skies

The Night Skies…

Origins

After the Carnival started to calm down, the only light that shined was the moon and the stars. Andrew and Tyler managed to lay under the bright sky above them. They laid together with the moon shining down on Tyler's Black fur. His fur started to look gorgeous in the moonlight. Andrew was staring at a strange star that was glowing blue. He turned around to see Tyler staring at a star that was glowing green.

Andrew: Do you know what a green and blue star do?

Tyler turned him body toward him and faced his direction.

Tyler: Not a clue, maybe it's like a special star.

Both stars started to glow brighter and brighter than before. They started moving toward each other when suddenly, they both collided together.

Andrew and Tyler were shocked and confused. They both looked at each other in bright smiles.

Tyler: I bet it means that we are both colorblind.

Andrew didn't laugh, he continued staring into Tyler's eyes. His fur shimmered against the moonlight. Andrew drew his hand onto Tyler face (cheek) and kissed him softly. Then Tyler cuddled him under his chest, he then passed out with a smile.

Tyler picked him up like a baby and carried him to the back of the car. He placed him in the backseat and wrapped him up in a blanket.

He started up the car and started driving home. He turned his head to me and whispered…

"I love you"

(For the love and friend between Blue and Black…)


	13. Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams…

Origins

Andrew woke up on the floor with a terrible headache.

Andrew: Ow, my head!

He sat up and walked out of the bedroom. Then he heard pots and pans clattering downstairs. He began to smile because he knew who that was.

 **Andrew's POV**

I ran down the stairs in excitement and slid into the Living Room. I walked toward the kitchen and peeked my head inside.

Me: Good Morning Tyler! What are you—

He stopped moving, his entire body froze in place staring at the figure.

Me: H-Hey! W-Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?

The figure turned around laughing manically.

?: Ah, hello there. Did you have a nice rest?

Me: Y-Yes? Where is—

?: Ah Ah Ah, I told you a million of times to stop talking to him.

Me: W-Wait a minute…. M-Mom?

Mom: I want to show you something in the garage. Come with me…

I followed her to the garage, I felt scared and worried about Tyler.

We walked into the garage, it was dark and cold.

Me: Hey Mom, can you turn on the—

I was interrupted by the lights turning on. Then tears began to run down my cheeks….

Tyler was lying **dead** on the floor with his sword inside his throat. I started to scream with tears rushing down my face.

Then **she** walked up to me and whispered something in my ear…

Mom: (Whispering) You should've listened to me when you had the chance…

I screamed in anger as I grabbed Tyler's sword and rushed her. She grabbed the blade and stabbed me with it.

 _Then I woke up screaming bloody murder. I hid under the bed crying._

 _Dragon: Andrew, you okay?!_

 _Me: I'm fine!_

 _Dragon: I'm coming in, everything better be alright!_

 _She opened the door and walked in._

 **Normal POV**

 _Andrew crawled out from under the bed and sat next to Dragon on the bed._

 _Dragon: What's wrong? I heard you screaming up here. Everyone was worried about you downstairs._

 _Andrew: Wait, who all is here?_

 _Dragon: Everyone but Tyler…_

 _Andrew: Is Tyler dead?!_

 _Dragon: *Laughs* No, he's quite alive._

 _Andrew: Really?_

 _Dragon: Yeah, he's at the store. He mentioned that it was a present…._

 _Andrew: Oooh, presents!_

 _Dragon: He said it was for you :3_

 _Andrew: OOOOOH, I can't wait to see it!_

 _Dragon: Come on downstairs, the waffle train has arrive!_

 _Dragon flew down the stairs yelling "WAHOO!" and laughing. As he walked down the stairs, Andrew thought that it was just a dream and it will never happen if real life._

 _He walked to the Living Room and smiled at everyone._

 _Everyone: Good Morning!_

 _Andrew: Why are you all happy to see me?_

 _Spy: We heard that you and Tyler went to the Carnival together, was it fun?_

 _Andrew: It was very fun!_

 _Sebastian: What did you do there?_

 _Andrew: We ate buttered food, played many games, and rode all the rides._

 _Cheesy: So, what else did you do?_

 _Andrew: That's all, what else do you want me to say?_

 _BluScout: What did you do alone with Tyler?_

 _Andrew: Uhh, nothing?_

 _Cheesy: Sureee, you can't hide it from us! We'll find out someday!_

 _Andrew: Have fun doing that! So who's making breakfast right now?_

 _Dragon: Oh yeah, your mom is making breakfast!_

 _Andrew was stunned like he was hit with a stun grenade. He ran into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking eggs over the stove._

 _Mom: Ah, Good morning Sweetie!_

 _Andrew: Good Morning…_

 _Mom: So, I heard you screaming about something. Was it your "guy" issues?_

 _Andrew: What?! N-No guy issues!_

 _Mom: Oh okay. I'm making some Blueberry Pancakes with some nice juicy ham and buttered eggs._

 _(Cheesy passed out after hearing the words "Juicy" and "Ham".)_

 _Andrew: Well, I'm going to go see Tyler. He should be at—_

 _Mom: Right, have fun with your boyfriend!_

 _Andrew: He's n-not my boyfriend!_

 _Dragon and Spy: *Giggling*_

 _Andrew said his goodbyes to everyone before he goes and sees his *snickers* boyfriend. But before he walked out the door, his mom walked up to him._

 _Mom: And before you go, I have one last thing to tell you…_

 _Andrew: W-What?_

 _Mom: *Whispers* Be safe, you don't want to get hurt the same way he did…_

 _Andrew: Wait, what did you say?  
_

_Mom: Be safe, you don't want to get hurt._

 _Andrew: O-oh, okay._

 _Mom: Reason why I said that is because I predict the future._

 _Andrew: Alright, enough predicting. You've tried that when I was little, it didn't work._

 _Mom: I predict that there will be an_ _ **accident**_ _later today._

 _Andrew: You mean "how you scare me into pooping myself" kind of accident?_

 _Mom: No, a deadly accident…_

 _Andrew: I gtg, he must be waiting for me!_

 _Mom: Be home soon! I'm making dinner!_

 _As he walked toward Tyler's house, he was wondering what she meant by_ _ **accident.**_


	14. The Accident I

The Accident Part I

Origins

 _Andrew finally arrived at Tyler's house and knocked on the door. Tyler opened the door and gladly greeted him with a good morning, a hug, and a slobbery kiss (Andrew liked the kiss a lot better :3)._

 _Tyler: I was about to head out for some grub, want to come?  
_

_Andrew nodded rapidly, Tyler started a giggling fit._

 _Tyler: Alright, come on. Let's go to Arby's!_

 _Andrew followed Tyler down the stairs and toward the car. Then he stopped on the sidewalk and asked Tyler a question._

 _Andrew: Did you have any weird dreams lately?_

 _Tyler: No, why?_

 _Andrew: Because I had a crazy dream yesterday…_

 _Tyler: What was it about?_

 _Andrew gulped as he said those words._

 _Tyler: Come on, you can tell me anything._

 _Tyler held both of Andrew's hands._

 _Tyler: If it's too sad, you don't have to say it. Unless, you feel like you want to._

 _Andrew: N-No I don't!_

 _Tyler: Oh ok, hey guess what?_

 _Andrew: What?_

 _Tyler: Your mom called me right before you knocked on my door._

 _Andrew: Yeah, she knows that we are still together. She called us "boyfriends", weird, right?_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Well, yeah it is weird, but do you think that it could happen? *Smiles*_

 _Andrew: Of course, if you don't leave me._

 _Tyler: Andrew…_

 _Andrew: Yes?_

 _Tyler: After what you did last night, my heart skipped every time I see you. You make my entire world glow, so why would I ever want my future boyfriend to go?_

 _(Hey, that rhymed!)_

 _Andrew: *Smiled* You're right!_

 _One of the cars in the parking lot turned on. The engine from the inside started glowing with purple magic. The car started driving itself toward the neighborhood, where Andrew and Tyler stood._

 _Tyler: So, what would you like to eat?_

 _Andrew: I feel like having a juicy hamburger!_

 _Tyler: I'll pay for that!_

 _Andrew: No, I will!_

 _Then they started fighting on who gets to pay for the food. The car slid to a stop, it was about 2 blocks away from Tyler's car. It waited until they started moving so it could follow them._

 _Tyler started up the car and Andrew sat up front with him._

 _Tyler: Is it alright if I call you "babe"?_

 _Andrew: Depends, do you think of me as one?  
_

_Tyler: Yes, my babe._

 _Andrew: Hardy Her!_

 _Tyler started driving the car down the street and toward the city. The car started chasing after them._

 _Andrew stared out the window thinking about what the future would be like. After what Tyler said, Andrew is now curious on how it would turn out._

 _The car drove through a shortcut to the city so it could beat them first. Once it reached the city, it waits behind the alleyway._

 _Andrew: Do you think the future would be nice?_

 _Tyler: The way I see it, it's a new life for me._

 _Andrew: What do you mean?_

 _Tyler: My life is useless, there was no point of living in it until you came along as my friend. Then we all met each other and now we are like a family. But there was an empty hole in my heart. I didn't know what it was, but once I saw you in a different way, I figured it all out._

 _Andrew: What was it?_

 _Tyler: You silly! *Laughs*_

 _The car boosted forward out of the alleyway and hit Tyler's car, spinning them out._

 _Tyler: OW! WHAT THE—_

 _The car turned back around and drove at them again._

 _Andrew: Tyler, drive!_

 _Tyler slammed the petal and drove out of the cars path; the car misses its shot. It turns around again and chases them in a pursuit._

 _Tyler: Are you okay Andrew?!_

 _Andrew: Yeah, also OW!_

 _The car start side ramming them into the walls._

 _Tyler: Hold on!_

 _Tyler pressed a button and the car boosted away from the rogue car._

 _Andrew: yeah, we did it!_

 _Tyler high fived Andrew in excitement._

 _Tyler: I haven't felt like that for years! Who!_

 _Then the rogue car turned off behind them._

 _Andrew: It gave up! Ha!_

 _Tyler: Oh no!_

 _Andrew: What do you mean by "Oh n—oh, I see what you are looking at…_

 _All the cars in the tunnel began driving in a group, they all drove at Tyler's car!_

 _Tyler: Hold on Andrew!_

 _Tyler: Turned the other way and started to drive away from them, but then Tyler's car was flipped by a black Toyota._

 _ **In slow motion…**_

 _ **Everything was going downhill fast, cars blowing up, crashing, and killing people that were in them. The car flipped in the air and crashed into the wall. There were sirens in the background and helicopters everywhere. A car exploded in front of a family, killing the mother. There were screaming and crying throughout the tunnels. Flames began to take over the tunnels, but firefighters began to put them out.**_

 _ **Tyler woke up with a few bloody marks on him. He was dizzy enough to walk, but he saw Andrew lying on broken glass outside the window. He ran up to him and shook him around screaming.**_

 _Tyler: Andrew, wake up!_

 _He saw pieces of the car inside him, he struggled to saw him up. Nothing happened._

 _He moved everything off him and saw that he didn't have a hand._

 _Soon, a white van drove up to them. It was the entire family, his mom was crying against Dragon. Everything was falling apart right in front of everyone._

 _Tyler: I NEED HELP! HELP HIM!_

 _The family began moving things off him and carried him to the ambulance._

 _Tyler held his hand through the entire ride to the emergency room._

 _The world is really turning on them…_


	15. The Accident II

The Accident Part II

Origins

Ever since the accident, Tyler hasn't felt the same. He waited for hours and hours in the hallway. Every time visiting hours are available, he sits in there all day telling him stories and bringing him hot cooked meals. He couldn't see him like this, his condition could **kill** him. The entire family visited him once they have a chance.

Then the results came in a few months later. He survive it all just barely, they were surprised that he held on. The doctors asked him a few questions to test if he's truly brain dead…

 **Question 1: What is your name?**

 **Answer: John Cena…. just kidding, Andrew. (lol)**

 **Question 2: Who is your best friend?**

 **Answer: Dragonscales…**

 **Question 3: How did this all happen?**

 **Answer: Cars went crazy and one hit us.**

 **Question 4: Did you think that your life would've ended?**

 **Answer: Yes, I knew it first thing. Yet, I was scared for dear life.**

 **Question 5: What was the last thing that you thought about before that near-death experience? Or who did you think about?**

 **Answer: I thought about how I would lose my entire family. Tyler was the last person that I thought about. My future with him would have ended if I was dead.**

 **Question 6: What are you afraid of?**

 **Answer: Death.**

 **Final Question: Who do you love? Mom, dad, or brother?**

 **Answer: ….**

 **Question ?: You have none, don't you?**

 **Answer: Well, of course I love mom….**

 **Question 8+: Do you like anyone else other than mom?**

 **Answer: Tyler…**

After tests were done, Andrew was free to leave the next day. All he had to do is wait until tomorrow.

 **Nighttime…**

 _The lights were off and all the patients were sleeping. A new day awaits tomorrow and Andrew was excited to see him. But before he closed his eyes, the door opened._

 _Doctor: Hey Andrew, before you rest up, someone sent you something. Better open it, this person must be your soulmate._

 _Andrew: Wait, what?_

 _Andrew grabbed the box and read the note attached:_

 _ **Since you don't have a hand, I sent you something that might help. So I**_ _Hook_ _ **ed you up with a brand new toy.**_

 _ **See you tomorrow, babe!**_

 _Andrew ripped the box and opened it. He picked up a blue pirate hook, real metal. He put it on and laughed because he looked silly. He put it back in the box and went to bed, tomorrow was another day…._

 _Another day of love…_


	16. A Beautiful Tomorrow

A Beautiful Tomorrow…

Origins

 _After Andrew was released, the family decided to throw a party at the Penthouse. But first, Andrew had to see Tyler for something special..._

 _Tyler was sitting on hilltop next to a tree (the hill next to the Carnival). He turned to see a vehicle pull up behind him. Andrew got out of the back, Dragon poked her head from the driver seat._

 _Dragon: Have fun Andrew! Go make him happy!_

 _Andrew: I will, thanks._

 _Dragon: Blue x Black! WOO!_

 _Dragon drove down the hill backwards (BOOM, kidding!), Tyler smiled at Andrew as he sat next to him._

 _Tyler: Hey, how was the food there?_

 _Andrew: Terrible, the ham tasted like cardboard and the mashed potatoes tasted like sh**._

 _Tyler: Tell you what, let's go get some real food. Nothing with cardboard in it!_

 _Andrew: *Giggles* Okay…_

 _Tyler: Come on, let's go! My stomach is deflating!_

 _Andrew: One more thing…_

 _Tyler: Hmm?_

 _Andrew softly kissed Tyler and he kissed back. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately._

 _Tyler: I love you Andrew…_

 _Andrew: I do too…_

 _Then they walk to the car holding hands, then they realized that Dragon had the car…_

 _So instead, they walk down the sidewalk toward the Penthouse holding hands. They met up with the family, they all were happy to see Andrew not dead!_

 _Sebastian: Andrew, you survived! *Hugs*_

 _Tyler: Of course, he was strong and held onto everything._

 _Cheesy: Are you a zombie?_

 _Andrew: If I was a zombie, I would only come back from the dead for Tyler's booty!_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Oh stop it!_

 _Ennard: Hey everyone! I brought—_

 _Everyone: NO!_

 _Andrew: Yes._

 _Ennard: Really?!_

 _Andrew: Yup, we are going to party so much! So, we need some of that juice to help, you know?_

 _Sebastian: Where's BluScout?_

 _Dragon: Remember? He's still at work doing his worky stuff._

 _Spy: I'll call him, you guys set everything up._

 _Dragon: You guys can have some alone time if you want. We will be working for a while. (:3)_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Sure, we will be upstairs._

 _Andrew walked up into him room with Tyler following him. He handed Andrew an Arby's cheeseburger and some fries. He took out some potato chips and started to much on them._

 _Tyler: I have a question Andrew…_

 _Andrew: Sure, what is it?_

 _Tyler: Why do you not like your mom?_

 _Andrew: Well, before we came together, she didn't want me to see you again. So, I kept seeing you without her knowing._

 _Tyler: Oh, I thought it was because she embarrasses you in front of our friends._

 _Andrew: Well, I have no problem with that._

 _Tyler: Another question…_

 _Andrew: About mom?_

 _Tyler: No, about me. Why do you love me? What got your attention?_

 _Andrew: You are always funny, cute, and very kind to all of us, but the biggest reason that I chose you was because…_

 _Andrew: *Whispers* You are like me, you have a big heart, you don't like hurting anyone, and you just keep everyone happy by keeping a big smile. Our friends came together because we became friends. You and I started the group as friends, but then it came down to being…_

 _Tyler: A family…_

 _Andrew: Then, I knew that destiny brought us together. Ever since we started dating, my heart skips every time I see you._

 _Tyler: Aww, I think that's more than enough to show that you love me. :3_

 _Andrew: One more thing…_

 _Tyler: What?_

 _Andrew: Remember when my dad died? When everyone tried to cheer me up, but it wouldn't work?_

 _Tyler: Yeah, why?_

 _Andrew: When you cheered me up, you didn't say things like "It's just life" or "You'll get over it soon", you gave an entire speech to me. And you said it from the heart, not just by blurting it out._

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Of course, saying things from the heart means that you mean it._

 _Andrew: Yeah…_

 _After that, they just sat there, eating silently. Tyler started to stare at Andrew while he ate._

 _Tyler: *Thinking* STOP STARING AT HIM, YOU MIGHT FREAK HIM OUT._

 _Andrew look at Tyler with a huge grin on his face. He started to move his eyebrows up and down in a flirty way._

 _Tyler: *Thinking* Never mind, wait—IS HE FLIRTING WITH ME? HE NEVER FLIRTS AT ME…_

 _Tyler stopped eating and stared at him back, they both just blushed hot red._

 _Tyler: Ummm, Andrew?_

 _Andrew: Yes?_

 _Tyler: Have you ever made out before?_

 _Andrew: (Hot red Blushing) Uhhhhh, n-no. W-Why d-do you ask?_

 _Tyler: *Smirks* Oh, just wondering… :3_


	17. Welcome Back Party!

Welcome Back Party!

Origins

 _Everyone had just finished setting up the party, everyone invited other people to the party (the other friends). Now we wait until they arrive, which may take a while because they are bringing gifts too._

 _Dragon: Someone is coming!_

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 _Spy: I'll get that, go get Tyler. We need him to help!_

 _Spy opened the door to see Julia standing there with flowers._

 _Julia: Hewwo!_

 _Spy: Hey Julia, come right in! Put your gift on the—_

 _Julia: Where's Blu?_

 _Spy: At work, why?_

 _Julia: Just wondering, he hasn't answered any of my texts._

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _As you know, weapons are used for mass destruction. If they are in the wrong hands, they will use them to tear the world apart._

 _If they use them to start WW3, it would change history as we know it._

 _Now tell me, what are ways we can stop this from happening?_

 _RING RING RING!_

 _Blu, please answer that…_

 _Blu grabs the phone and throws it out the window._

 _BluScout: Continue…_

 _ **Present Time…**_

 _Julia: When will he be back?  
_

_Spy: Probably early in the Morning…_

 _Julia sat on the couch with her flowers and waited for the rest of the guests go come in._

 _Dragon went upstairs and opened the bedroom door._

 _Dragon: Tyler, we need you downstairs. Andrew, stay here._

 _Both: Okay!_

 _After Tyler left, Andrew started practicing his words on a plush version of Tyler…_

 _Andrew: Would you like to be my boyfriend?_

 _Tyler: No._

 _Andrew: Why?_

 _Tyler: Because I love another._

 _Andrew: YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?! BUT I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! WHO IS THIS PERSON?!_

 _Tyler: I love you…_

 _Andrew: Really? Will you be my boyfriend?_

 _Tyler: No._

 _Andrew: WHY?!_

 _Tyler: Because I don't like you…_

 _Andrew: *cries* W-Why?_

 _Tyler: I_ _ **love**_ _you!_

 _Andrew: YES! Will you be my boyfriend?_

 _Tyler: No…_

 _Andrew: UGH, WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!_

 _Tyler: Because I love Sebastian and Dragon and Spy and Cheesy and your mom and Bloody and Julia and BluScout and I love love_ _ **you**_ _!_

 _Andrew: Really? Will you—_

 _Tyler: No…_

 _Andrew: *Sighs* Who do you love?_

 _Tyler: Your mom!_

 _ **PLOT TWIST!**_

 _Andrew: Nooooo!_

 _Sebastian: Umm, what are you doing?_

 _Andrew threw the plushie out the window._

 _Andrew: N-Nothing!_

 _Sebastian: Are you playing with a doll?_

 _Andrew: N-No, what do you want?_

 _Sebastian: We are ready, come downstairs._

 _Andrew: Yay, finally!_

 _Andrew ran down the stairs and jumped off the railing._

 _Sebastian: Weirdo…_

 _Andrew trip over a present and landed on top of Tyler._

 _Tyler: *Whispers* Hey babe._

 _Everyone: Surprise! Welcome back!_

 _Everyone was cheering so much that the neighbors heard them._

 _ **The Next Day…**_

 _Everyone was lying on, tables, furniture, stairs, and outside the yard. Tyler woke up first to see himself in make-up, bras, and bikinis._

 _This is getting weird, but interesting…_


	18. The Meeting

The Meeting…

Origins

 _Tyler got up and looked in the mirror, he saw himself wearing makeup all over his face. He was in a full women outfit with the bras, bikini, you know…_

 _On his outfit was a slash of wet sperm across his stomach and below. He started searching for Andrew since he might know what happened yesterday, but he was nowhere to be found. Dragon was lying across the table with her bras ripped off, so now her furry boobs were sagged off the table. Sebastian was in the closet_ _ **naked**_ _and drunk because there were some beer bottles lying next to him. Spy must've went home because he was nowhere to be seen._

 _Then Tyler found Andrew on the bed, but in a scary position. He was cuffed to the bedframe with handcuffs. There were clothes on the floor next to him, it was what Tyler wore yesterday._

 _He shook Andrew awake softly._

 _Tyler: *Whispers* Andrew, wakey wakey…_

 _Andrew: *Groan* What the heck-ow! My head hurts like crazy!_

 _Tyler: Do you know what happened yesterday? Because I don't remember anything…_

 _Andrew blushed so much._

 _Andrew: I remember only one thing that won't leave my head…_

 _Tyler: D-Did I hurt you?_

 _Andrew: No no no, it's all alright. You did nothing but cuff me._

 _Tyler: Why did I do that?_

 _Andrew: I think you got too horny because you were just bouncing Dragon's boobs like it was a bouncy ball when all the sudden, you give me this sexy look and then you know…_

 _Tyler: That was crazy, wasn't it?_

 _Andrew: Sure was! Can you please uncuff me?_

 _Tyler: Sure, lemme get the key…_

 _Andrew's eyes widen as Tyler searched for the key._

 _Andrew: Umm, Tyler?_

 _Tyler: What? Do you know where the key is?_

 _Andrew: Yes, and you will not like it._

 _Tyler: Oh god, wtf did I do now?_

 _Andrew: You told me to hold onto the key, right?_

 _Tyler: Yeah, what?_

 _Andrew: You took the key and ummm…_

 _Tyler: What? What did I do with it?_

 _Andrew: You thought my butt hole was a_ _ **keyhole**_ _, so then you…_

 _Tyler: No, NONONONONO! I stuck it up your butt, didn't I?!_

 _Andrew: Bingo!_

 _Tyler: OH NO, HOW DO I GET THE KEY?_

 _Andrew sighed and put his butt up in the air._

 _Andrew: Do it…_

 _Tyler: Do what?_

 _Andrew: Put your fingers in my butt and grab the key._

 _Tyler: But won't that hurt?  
_

_Andrew: Won't hurt if you are_ _ **doing**_ _it. Not while you're drunk…_

 _Sebastian: GUYS, COME DOWNSTAIRS QUICKLY!_

 _Tyler: I'll be right back, don't move!_

 _Tyler ran down the stairs as quick as he could._

 _Andrew: I can't go anywhere, I'm cuffed._

 _Tyler: What is it Sebastian?_

 _Sebastian: The AMD is doing an inspection in a few minutes! We must clean up NOW!_

 _Tyler: Well, COME ON! Let's clean up before they get here!_

 _Sebastian: I'll grab everyone and take them home!_

 _Tyler: Okay, another thing. Wanna know where Andrew is?_

 _Sebastian: Where?  
_

_Tyler: He is handcuffed to the bed and we need the key._

 _Sebastian: Then let's find the key!_

 _Tyler: We found it already, but it's not where a key usually is._

 _Sebastian: Where is it?_

 _Tyler: Last night, I stuck the key inside his_ _ **butthole**_ _thinking it was a keyhole!_

 _Sebastian: WHAT THE—Okay, we need to figure this out! I'll clean up this mess down here, you clean up…. your mess. Go!_

 _Tyler ran up the stairs while Sebastian began cleaning. He picked up Dragon and carried her to the car. Then he kept grabbing everyone, tossed them into the car, and drove them all home._

 _Tyler ran up to Andrew in a full panic._

 _Tyler: Sebastian is downstairs cleaning up because we have an inspection from the AMD in a few minutes!_

 _Andrew: What's the problem?_

 _Tyler: Jessica wants to see you and me, she knows that we are together now. The problem is that if she sees the house is a total mess, she will freak. And if she sees you like_ _ **this**_ _, then she will take Sebastian away from us._

 _Andrew: So, Sebastian is cleaning the house?_

 _Tyler: Yup! That gives me time to get you out of this!_

 _Andrew: What are you waiting for? Hurry!_

 _Tyler: Okay umm, if I hurt you, will you get mad?_

 _Andrew: Nope, just hurry up. I'm hungry and I need my breakfast!_

 _Tyler pulled down his pants and then stared at his bare butt._

 _Andrew: Grab it!_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* D-Damn, you look amazing…_

 _Andrew: I get it! I know I'm pretty! Just hurry up and—_

 _Tyler stuck his fingers inside of him and pushed them deeper into him. He also noticed that instead of screaming bloody murder, Andrew is…. enjoying it?_

 _Andrew: *Moans* D-Do you f-feel it?_

 _Tyler: Nope, got to go deeper._

 _Tyler pushed his fingers deeper inside him, making him moan more._

 _Then a black vehicle pulled up to the front yard. Jessica got out of the car and walked up to the doorsteps. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer._

 _Sebastian finished cleaning up at the perfect time. However, Tyler was still trying to get the key._

 _Sebastian: She's here guys! Hurry up!_

 _Sebastian opens the door for Jessica Grey, who was in a black dress with purple dyed hair._

 _Jessica: Ah, good morning Mr.…?_

 _Sebastian: Sebastian, Mr. Sebastian…_

 _Jessica: So, you were the one that destroyed the neighborhood a few months back._

 _Sebastian: Yes, but I have gained control over myself. (Even if I can't open a jar of pickles!)_

 _Jessica: Where are Tyler and Andrew?_

 _Sebastian: Oh, they are upstairs getting ready._

 _Jessica: So, they do care about dressing up properly. Would you like to chat while they finish getting ready?_

 _Sebastian: Sure!_

 _Jessica sat her bag on the couch next to her and sat down with Sebastian._

 _Jessica: So, you won't hurt us anymore?_

 _Sebastian: No, I never meant to hurt anyone in the first place. I have no control over my powers._

 _Jessica: You know, maybe I could help you if you ever turn again._

 _Sebastian: What do you mean?_

 _Jessica: I can help you learn how to control yourself. Call me if you need some help._

 _Sebastian: Why are you being nice to me? I'm the one that tried to hurt many—_

 _Jessica: But you didn't hurt anyone. Think about it for a minute. All the people that you have tried to hurt, you never did hurt or kill anyone._

 _Sebastian: What do you mean?_

 _Jessica: You didn't kill any of your friends because you care about them. You didn't want to hurt your girlfriend and you listened to what she said._

 _Sebastian: She called me cute…_

 _Jessica: …And it triggered you, something in you. If you keep caring for them, you'll have more control._

 _Sebastian: Wait, how do you know all this? You weren't there…_

 _Jessica: AMD Security Cameras around the neighborhood._

 _Sebastian: So, you saw the truth, now you aren't mad at me?_

 _Jessica held his hands tightly._

 _Jessica: I was never mad at you, you are more than an experiment. You are their friend, taking you away would shatter your girlfriend's heart._

 _Sebastian huddled under Jessica crying, she patted him on the head._

 _Jessica: Shh, shh. It's okay, want to go grab some food? That might make you happy._

 _Sebastian: Really?_

 _Jessica: Sure, I just got to go back to the AMD and reschedule my paper work. I'll just go now, give this to Tyler._

 _Jessica handed Sebastian a white sheet of paper with bold words on it and a signature?_

 _As Jessica walked out the door, she saw a doll on the floor._

 _Jessica: Huh, this reminds me of my—_

 _Jessica's eyes widen as it flooded in tears. Sebastian ran up to her confused._

 _Sebastian: What's wrong Jessica?_

 _Jessica started to have flashbacks, dark flashbacks._

 _ **A woman and her daughter walking down the road on a cold night when all the sudden…**_

 _ **Mommy, can I go play at that playground?**_

 _ **Sure, you have 10 minutes. We must go home soon!**_

 _ **The mother started tickling her and she laughed.**_

 _ **The little girl ran off to the playground while the mother checked her phone.**_

 _ **Then she heard creepy dark laughing.**_

 _ **Sweetie, it's time to go—**_

 _ **Then she heard her daughter screaming.**_

 _ **The mother turned to the playground to see a dark shadow holding her.**_

 _ **HEY, WHO ARE YOU?! LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!**_

 _ **Wh t d0 y0u me#n? She i$ our fu!ure of th$ ph n!0ms!**_

 _ **The mother grabs him and shakes him.**_

 _ **GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!**_

 _ **EN0U &#!**_

 _ **The shadow blasted a beam of energy at the mother, knocking her down.**_

 _ **She couldn't do anything, but watch her daughter scream…**_

 _Sebastian: Jessica, what's wrong?_

 _Jessica: I-I must go! Bye!_

 _Jessica ran into the wall and out the door._

 _Sebastian closed the door and he had that dazed and confused face. He walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom. Andrew was unchained and Tyler was lying next to him panting._

 _Tyler: Sup…_

 _Sebastian: Jessica left, but she wanted me to give this to you._

 _Tyler grabbed the paper and started reading it. As he kept reading, his eyes go wider and wider open._

 _Tyler: OMG! SEBASTIAN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?_

 _Sebastian: Uhh, no._

 _Tyler: She granted us an old house somewhere outside the city!_

 _Sebastian: What does it say on the back?_

 _Tyler flipped the paper over and read it…_

 _ **Go make some memories, you both earned it!**_

 _ **Have a happy life together!**_

 _Tyler was in mixed emotions, sad, excited, and he was also deep red blushing._

 _Sebastian: Wait, but you guys aren't—_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* She knows that we will do it someday._

 _Sebastian: The key to the house is attached to it! Wanna go check out the house?_

 _Tyler: Hell yeah, Andrew?_

 _Andrew: *Panting* in a sec. Lemme get my breath…_

 _Tyler: Hee-hee!_


	19. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home!

Origins

 _Tyler, Sebastian, and Andrew rode to the new house together. They were all excited to see it. However, Sebastian had so many questions in his head…_

 _Sebastian: Tyler, I have a question….(Really?)_

 _Tyler: Yeah?_

 _Sebastian: What future do you see yourself doing?_

 _Tyler: Well, I feel like my future could start on Christmas._

 _Sebastian: What the hell do you mean by that?_

 _Tyler: *Whispers* I am going to ask Andrew the_ _ **question**_ _on Christmas Day._

 _Sebastian was so excited to hear those words._

 _Sebastian: Dragon knew this was going to happen! So, what's Andrew doing?_

 _Tyler turn around and peeked at Andrew. He was stretched across the back seats taking a nap._

 _Tyler: *Thinking* Omg, he looks so cute when he sleeps! Its like he's a baby, but a hot one!_

 _Tyler: He's sleeping in the back, don't wake him until we get there._

 _Sebastian: Another question, since Andrew is sometimes a toddler, don't you feel like that's a problem?_

 _Tyler: What are you talking about? I love it when he acts like that!_

 _Sebastian: What if you get very horny and you want to…. attack him?_

 _Tyler had to think about that one for a moment._

 _Tyler: Let's not worry about that now. Even if I do, he might go along with it, right?_

 _Sebastian: Sure, whatever._

 _Tyler: So, when will you ask Dragon to marry you?_

 _Sebastian's face burned up hot red._

 _Sebastian: S-Soon, I just need more confidence. That's all._

 _Then Andrew phone went off…_

 _BOAT DOG, BOAT DOG, BOAT DOG, BOOOOAT DOG!_

 _Tyler grabbed the phone and answered it._

 _Tyler: Hey, good aftern—_

 _BluScout: Does it look like a GOOD AFTERNOON to me?!_

 _Tyler: uh, I don't know. Why what's wrong?_

 _BluScout: One of you threw trash in my house…_

 _Tyler: Wow, that's…..um—_

 _BluScout: Why is everyone sleeping in my bed?!_

 _Tyler: Who?_

 _BluScout: Our friends are sleeping in my bed! WHY ARE THEY—beep!_

 _Tyler: I'm not doing this with him._

 _Sebastian: Uhhh, yup! (I threw all the trash and our friends in Blu's house :3)_

 _Tyler: Is that the house?_

 _Sebastian: Uhh, yes! Pull over right over here!_

 _They stopped the car and parked it in the grass next to the house. Tyler shook Andrew lightly._

 _Tyler: *Whisper* Wakey Wakey babe! We are here…_

 _Andrew: *Groans* I don't want to go mom! It's a school day!_

 _Tyler picked him up. "Come on, let's go." he whispered._

 _Sebastian: HAHA! It looks amazing! Hurry up Tyler!_

 _Tyler: I'm coming, hold on!_

 _Andrew woke up cheerfully. "Oooh, a piggy back ride?" he cheered._

 _Tyler: Sure!_

 _Tyler held on Andrew's legs and hopped to the front porch._

 _Sebastian: Wow this porch looks nice. And you guys have one of the swings!? Lucky!_

 _Tyler: What do you think Andrew?_

 _Andrew: I like swings!_

 _Tyler: Yup! Lucky! Now are you ready to see the magic? (Even I don't know what the insides look like)._

 _Tyler opened the door and gasped at the entire room. "Whoa! It looks like that house in Twilight Breaking Dawn, but the carpet is green!" Sebastian laughed._

 _Andrew: Whoa, this looks cool!_

 _Tyler: You really think so?_

 _Andrew: I LOVE IT! WE HAVE A BIG SCREEN TV TOO!_

" _Guess who's happy?" Sebastian winked. Tyler made that face like he was gonna burst of laughter._

 _Andrew: Let's go upstairs! I wanna see my bedroom!_

 _Tyler giggled, "Okay, let's go!" he chirped._

 _Andrew ran up the stairs and saw 5 rooms being led down the hallway. "Omg, we have three bedrooms and 2 bathrooms!" Andrew cheered._

 _Tyler: Really? Well then, I guess we have room for two more people. *Winks at Sebastian*_

 _Sebastian: Wait, really?_

 _Tyler hugged him, "Of course, you deserve to have a place with Dragon!" he smiled._

 _Andrew: Wait, we are living here?_

 _Tyler: What do you want to do sweetie?_

 _Andrew: *Thinks* OMG, he called me sweetie!_

 _Andrew smiled, "Let's live here with Sebastian and Dragon!"._

 _Tyler smiled, "Then its settled! You both may live with us!" he cheered._

 _Andrew: I choose this one with the bathroom in it!_

 _Tyler: Me too! We get to share!_

 _Andrew: Do you mind me when I sleep next to you?_

 _Tyler: *Blushes* Not at all! Sebastian and Dragon can have the other bedroom together._

 _Sebastian: What about the other bedroom?_

 _Tyler: Guest bedroom!_

 _Andrew hugged Tyler, "Thank you, for everything." he smiled._

 _Tyler: Your welcome! Glad I can be here for you._

 _Tyler did a soft kiss to Andrew, "I love you…" he smiled._

 _Andrew: I LOVE CRACKERS AND JELLO AND TYLER!_

 _They all started to laugh, "Oh god! Andrew, you are a weirdo!" he laughed._

 _Tyler: But he's my big weirdo…_

 _Sebastian: I'll go tell Dragon the news! You pack everything up!_

 _Sebastian ran out the door like lightning, "WOOO!" he yelled._

 _Tyler: Well, it's just you and me. What do you want to do?_

 _Then Andrew started to do the eyebrow thing again. Tyler just laughed with Andrew. "I'm kidding!" Andrew laughed._

 _Tyler: Alright good, besides…_

 _Tyler went up to his ear, "We will do that very soon…" He whispered._


	20. You and Me

You and me…

Origins

 _ **2 Months Later…**_

 _Its been two months since Tyler, Andrew, Dragon, and the other guy have moved here. Everyone put their best efforts into making the house look beautiful. After they finished the house, the gang was invited to a celebration for making this work. Now what? Well, Tyler is going to ask Andrew if he wants to—_

 _Sebastian: …go on a date?_

 _Tyler: That's a great idea! A celebration of our own!_

 _Sebastian smiled, "And so you can have some alone time with him" he snickered._

 _Dragon laughed from the other room, "I knew he was gonna do it at some point!" she giggled._

 _Sebastian: And I have the perfect dating place to go to…_

 _Tyler: What?_

 _Sebastian: Here! We are all going out to watch a movie, you two lovebirds can have fun here!_

 _Tyler: Boi, I can't do this…_

 _Sebastian: I'm sure he'll like that idea! He likes everything!_

 _Tyler: Alright, bye guys!_

 _Seb and Dragon: Bye!_

 _*Door closes*_

 _Tyler walked upstairs and opened the bedroom. "Hey Andrew, guess what—"_

 _Andrew had two plushies, a fox and a bunny. "What?" he asked. He tossed the plushies out the window._

 _Tyler: *blushes* What are you doing Andrew?_

 _Andrew: N-Nothing, what did you need?_

 _Tyler: Everyone went out to a movie, so that means that we can have fun here._

 _Andrew started clapping, "Yay!" he cheered._

 _Tyler: What do you want to do?_

 _Andrew start thinking for a moment. "I have an idea!" he blurted. "Lets take picture of ourselves and put them up around the house."_

 _Tyler: I guess we can try, do we have a c—_

 _Andrew took a camera out of his pants. "Already have one" he said cheerfully._

 _Tyler: *Thinks* Dude, he's so amazing._

 _Andrew: Ready?_

 _Tyler: Alright, take a pic of me!_

 _Andrew held the camera up and twisted the lens. "Pose!" he shouted._

 _Tyler: *Laughs* Alright!_

 _Tyler did a girl scout pose (click!), a doggy pose (click!), a drunk pose (click!), and a side hip pose (click!)_

 _Andrew looked at the pictures closely. "Wow, you are really terrible at poses." He exclaimed._

 _Tyler: Well, let's see if you can do better!_

 _Andrew did an evil grin to Tyler. "Alright then, bring it!" he said competitively._

 _Tyler: And…..go!_

 _Andrew lied down on his back and did a sexy back strut pose (click!), a sexy ass pose, a sexy hip pose (click!), and for the final pose, he laid on his back and hung out his tongue in the air (Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!). Tyler was stunned in his camera pose completely silent. "What do you think?" he winked._

 _Tyler: Ah great, now I'm horny!_ * _Blushes*_

 _Andrew chuckled slightly. "So, what now?" he asked._

 _Tyler: Play a board game?_

 _Andrew: No, those are never fun! (Fact)_

 _Tyler: What do you want to do?_

 _Andrew: MUSIC!_

 _Andrew grabbed the radio, slammed it down and hit play._

 _ **I'm a little teapot, short and—click!**_

 _Andrew: One sec…_

 _ **I WANNA MAKE SOME BABIES, I WANNA GET IT—click!**_

 _Andrew and Tyler were burning up and blushing deeper. "No music then?" he asked._

 _They both just kept staring at each other until Andrew blurted out, "I'm gonna try out the new shower! It's one of those glass containers!_

 _Tyler: Alright, have fun!_

 _Andrew ran up the stairs and into his bedroom for clothes. Tyler walked up the stairs and heard him talking to himself._

 _Andrew: Andrew, will you marry me? Uhh, oh god! What do I say?! N-No? A-ANDREW, Y-YOU BROKE MY HEART! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WE ARE BREAKING UP AND WE WON'T BE FRIENDS! *Fake cries* Wait no, don't leave! NOO WHY!_

 _Tyler heard everything and blushed. "Wow, he acts like a kid and he poses like a stripper." He giggled. Andrew walk into the bathroom and started the shower, Tyler peeked his head inside the bathroom to see him in the shower._

 _Tyler: Hey Andrew…_

 _Andrew: Yeah?_

 _Tyler: Do you have any soap in there?_

 _Andrew check to see if there was any more left. "Its all gone! Container is empty!" he yelled._

 _Tyler: I have a fresh one. Want mine?_

 _Andrew: Sure, gimme gimme!_

 _Tyler opened the glass door and gave him the soap container. He blushed at the fact that he's naked. "Hey Andrew, after you are done, I might need a shower too." Tyler mentioned._

 _Andrew: Alright, good idea. Always a good idea to take showers before bedtime so you'll be clean and fresh._

 _Tyler was just getting ready to leave when all the sudden, Andrew spoke to him. "Wanna sit next to me? I hate being alone."_

 _Tyler smiled and turned around, "Sure!" he replied. He sat down on the toilet seat next to the shower._

 _Tyler: *Thinking* I think I know what he's doing. He try to catch me, but I'll catch him first. :3_

 _After the water turned off, Andrew opened the door and saw that his clothes weren't on the sink anymore._

 _Andrew: Tyler, can you bring me some more clothes?_

 _Tyler held up Andrew clothes in the air. "You want them, don't you?" he asked._

 _Andrew: Yes, just toss them over._

 _Tyler: You gotta grab them from me!_

 _Andrew: But I'm naked and you're taller than me._

 _Tyler: Fine, you win. I'll take them to the bedroom for you._

 _Tyler walked into the bedroom, dropped the clothes on the floor and hid behind the door. "Hurry up Andrew, I'm waiting!" he chirped._

 _Andrew: Hold on, I just have to grab my towel._

 _Andrew walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around him. "Alright, where's my clothes?" he asked._

 _Tyler grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. "Hi sweetie, wanna have some fun?" he asked in a flirty way._

 _ **Should I do a sex scene or should I just skip through it?**_


End file.
